


A filha de Gaia

by GothLady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gaia - Freeform, M/M, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: A jovem e inocente Jasmine Oak não possuía nada de anormal. Vivia uma vida triste e solitária em um orfanato, ia para a escola pública, até que em um passeio ao museu de artes, um estranho incidente muda completamente sua vida, levando-a a morar no Acampamento Meio Sangue. Confusa e desorientada, Jasmine acaba entrando em uma vida completamente nova e no meio de confusões mitológicas que ultrapassam eras e eras de história e mitologia e uma delicada diplomacia.História também postada no Inkspired e no Nyah.





	1. Cap.1 O incidente

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson não me pertence (óbvio) e as mitologias aqui escritas também não.  
Sigo mais a mitologia nua e crua e algumas vertentes que elas possam tomar, então não fiquem assustados ao ler algo que não apareceu no livro, pois a chance de aparecer na mitologia em si é grande.  
Os únicos que me pertencem são os personagens originais.  
Pelo amor de Jashin, não pensem em As Crônicas de Kane em nenhum momento, até para não confundir, esqueçam esses livros.  
As vertentes que uso são diferentes das de Riodan (mitologia tem várias versões), então não venha chorar que não foi assim que aconteceu determinado mito.  
Debater ideias ou trocá-las sobre as demais versões de um mesmo mito, é super legal e válido, chorar porque outro (ou eu) prefere ou usa uma versão diferente da de Riodan ou da que você conhece ou está acostumado, não tente fazer isso, por favor.  
Todos os mitos e deuses que aparecerem e não são amplamente conhecidos, terão um uma explicação no final de cada capítulo. Caso queira saber mais, pode procurar por livros ou acesse Portal dos Mitos.

O sol nascia na cidade de Hartford, no estado do Connecticut. Havia um orfanato como tantos outros pelo mundo. Todos os dias as crianças que nele vivem acordam, se lavam, vão para a escola e retornam, mas entre elas há uma em especial.

Seu nome era Jasmine Oak, possuía 16 anos, pele branca, longos cabelos castanhos até o meio das coxas e olhos verdes escuros como uma floresta. Todos no orfanato sabiam de sua história, da menina que tinha sido abandonada por um homem apenas que não tinha esposa e não queria cuidar de filho nenhum, tudo isso quando ainda era uma recém-nascida. Só descobriram seu nome porque estava bordado na manta.

Ter sido abandonada por seu pai era muito pior do que se ele tivesse morrido, pois as crianças abandonadas pelos pais eram taxadas pelas outras como escória e com Jasmine não era diferente. Ninguém gostava dela, nem mesmo as outras crianças abandonadas, e a sua dislexia e seu Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção só pioravam as coisas. Por essa razão, ela demorava muito mais que as outras crianças para retornar, preferia ir ao Riverside Park, onde ficava até antes do anoitecer. Sentia-se bem perto da natureza e às vezes conversava árvores, animais e pedras, afinal eram seus amigos.

Este era um dia como outro em sua vida. Iria fazer tudo o que sempre fazia, mal podia esperar para fugir daquele lugar e ir para o seu tão amado parque, mas sabia como acabar com seus planos. Naquela tarde, sua “adorada” professora resolveu levar a turma para o Wadsworth Atheneum, o museu de arte mais antigo dos EUA. Aqueles quadros e impressionistas de artistas franceses e americanos, coleções extensas do mobiliário norte-americano e artes decorativas realmente impressionavam, as pinturas das paisagens eram as que mais a impressionava. Pareciam tão reais que se as tocasse poderia passar pelo outro lado da tela.

Sem que percebesse, ela tinha se afastado do grupo e ido para uma ala vazia. Jasmine não se importava com a solidão, tinha passado sua vida inteira sozinha e estar cercada pelas pinturas da Escola do Rio Hudson a faziam se sentir bem. Quase conseguia ouvir as vozes da natureza nas pinturas. Foi então que passou a escutar algo. Um sibilar estranho em uma língua estranha. Ela começou a procurar pela origem do som quando deu de cara com sua professora.

\- Srta. Wess, me desculpe, eu estava...

\- Cheiro de sangue de filhote dos deuses... Sangue...

\- Hã?

\- Corra. – Dizia uma voz no seu interior.

\- Srta. Wess?

A professora a encarou, mas não era a mesma. Seus olhos estavam amarelos e assustadores, suas pernas desapareceram dando origem a uma cauda escamosa e seus dentes se tornaram pontiagudos. A professora que antes conhecera agora era meio mulher e meio serpente.

\- Fuja! – Gritou novamente a voz.

A criatura saltou em direção a garota, que se jogou para o lado e rolou pelo chão. Não entendia como tinha conseguido realizar tal movimento, mas não importava. Jasmine começou a correr para longe da criatura. Para o seu azar, a porta estava trancada. Deveria tentar outra saída. A criatura, antes conhecida como Srta. Wess, investiu novamente contra a garota, mas dessa vez Jasmine derrubou uma escultura nela. A menina aproveitou a oportunidade para cruzar o salão e entrar em um corredor e alcançar outra ala, mas esta também se encontrava trancada.

\- Não tem para onde fugir, cria dos deuses.

\- Está falando comigo? – Perguntou uma voz estranha que fez Srta. Wess a olhar e encarar.

A dona da voz era uma garota de pele extremamente clara, como se nunca tivesse conhecido o sol, olhos cinzentos e cabelo estranho, cuja parte da frente era branca e a de trás negra. As mesmas cores refletiam em suas roupas: um casaco de moletom branco, calça preta e tênis preto e branco. 

Por alguma razão que Jasmine não pôde explicar, a criatura se irritou e avançou na garota, que saltou e rolou para o lado no momento certo e depois avançou na criatura segurando uma adaga de prata ornamentada. A estranha enterrou a lâmina na cauda de serpente e rasgou a pele escamosa até o quadril, onde começava a pele humana. A criatura urrou de dor e a menina não perdeu tempo, retirou a adaga antes que as mãos da Srta Wess a capturassem e saltou para trás. Enquanto a criatura avaliava o estrago, a garota surgiu ao lado dela, silenciosa como uma sombra, e cravou a lâmina em seu pescoço até que a ponta saísse pelo outro lado. Depois só precisou puxar e deixar um buraco.

\- Droga, vou ter muito trabalho para tirar essa mancha. – Disse com uma impassividade que surpreendeu Jasmine.

Ela nunca tinha visto alguém morrer, estava assustada e perplexa com o que tinha visto. A outra garota, apesar de a ter visto com aqueles olhos frios como gelo cinzento, simplesmente deu de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, guardou a adaga na manga do moletom e foi para o corredor, que Jasmine tinha passado quando fugira da mulher-serpente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ainda assustada, Jasmine contornou o corpo sem olhá-lo e voltou todo o caminho que tinha feito até ali. Felizmente, ao alcançar a outra ala, a porta agora se encontrava aberta. Ela saiu correndo da ala, saiu do museu e correu sem olhar para onde ia, quase causando acidentes de trânsito. Ela só parou quando sentia que não podia mais continuar devido à ardência de seus pulmões, provocada pela falta de ar.

Quando Jasmine normalizou sua respiração, viu onde estava. Era o Riverside Park, mais precisamente perto das margens do Rio Connecticut. Ela se deixou cair de joelhos pensando no que acabara de presenciar. Pelo menos estava sozinha com as árvores, era o que ela pensava até ouvir um barulho dentro do rio.

\- Q-Quem está aí? – Perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. – Eu sei que está aí. Quem é você?

Da água surgiu uma mulher de graciosos cachos castanhos claros e olhos azuis. A mulher saiu do meio do rio e foi até a margem, onde se sentou sem sair da água. Jasmine percebeu que ela usava um vestido de seda azul clara que estava colado ao seu corpo. 

\- Achei que não me perceberia. Meu nome é Ismene, sou uma potâmide.

\- O que é uma potâmide?

\- Uma ninfa, mais especificamente uma ninfa associada a rios.

\- Ninfa? Mas isso não são histórias?

\- Já pensou se todas as histórias sobre mitologia grega fossem reais? Pois eu lhes digo que elas são reais.

\- Eu não entendi. Como assim são reais?

\- São reais ou nós não estaríamos aqui.

\- Hã?

\- Você não é uma menina como outra qualquer, você é uma semideusa, Jasmine.

\- Como sabe o meu nome?

\- Você sempre vem aqui e fala com as árvores, os animais e até mesmo com as pedras. No começo achei que fosse uma menina louca, mas depois percebi que o rio também gostava da sua presença.

\- O rio?

\- Como já disse, você é uma semideusa. Acho que esse lugar inteiro já sabia antes de mim. 

\- Deve haver um engano. Não é possível eu seja uma semideusa. Deuses são só histórias, como a diretora do orfanato e meu professor de história dizem.

\- É no que acredita?

\- Acreditava até hoje à tarde. Uma professora minha virou uma mulher cobra.

\- Uma mulher cobra? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Metade mulher e metade cobra, seja lá o nome que aquela coisa tinha.

\- Uma das crias de Equidna?! – Espantou-se a ninfa, que ficou de boca aberta.

\- Moça, você está bem?

\- Menina, você corre um grande perigo! Sabe, os semideuses têm um cheiro característico e só percebi o seu agora. Outras criaturas também perceberão. Você precisa ir o mais rápido possível até o acampamento!

\- Que acampamento? Do que está falando?

\- De salvar a sua vida, menina. Há um acampamento em Long Island que te ajudará a compreender tudo e te manterá a salvo dessas criaturas. Precisa ir para lá agora.

\- Mas eu não sei onde fica esse acampamento ou como encontrá-lo!

\- É melhor pegar papel e caneta.

Jasmine mexeu em sua mochila até achar seu caderno e uma caneta. Ismene explicou a ela como chegar ao acampamento e a alertou para ir ainda neste dia. A ninfa voltou a mergulhar no rio e a garota correu de volta para o orfanato.

Assim que chegou no orfanato, Jasmine foi direto para o seu quarto, onde arrumou todas as suas coisas e colocou na mochila que usava para ir para escola. Ela não tinha muita coisa, apenas algumas peças de roupa, seu guaxinim de pelúcia que alguém deixara embalado em sua cama no dia do seu aniversário de 7 anos, uma escova de cabelo e uma caixa contendo o dinheiro que ela ganhou enquanto estava em um emprego de meio período. 

Assim que terminou de arrumar suas coisas, Jasmine partiu para a estação de trem.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 A reclamação

Jasmine desembarcou na estação de Nova York ainda naquela tarde, afinal trens são mais rápidos que ônibus. Ela teve que pegar um ônibus até Long Island e de lá se virar para encontrar o acampamento. Assim que entrou na floresta, Jasmine pediu informações a uma árvore. Desse ponto em diante, as árvores sussurraram o caminho que ela devia tomar.

Era quase noite quando ela chegou ao seu destino. Ela passou pela grande entrada erguida por colunas gregas para o centro do acampamento. Percebeu vários olhares sobre si. Não sabia o que fazer, se sentia nervosa e queria se esconder de todos os olhares. Um centauro se aproximou dela.

\- Não tenha medo, menina, está segura aqui. Como se chama?

\- Jasmine. Jasmine Oak.

\- Sou Quíron, o diretor de atividades desse acampamento. Diga-me, sabe quem é o seu pai ou a sua mãe?

\- Não, não conheci nenhum dos dois.

\- Hum... Então terá que ficar no Chalé de Hermes, pelo menos até hoje à noite quando o seu pai reclamá-la, mas estamos com um problema.

\- Que problema?

\- Muitos novos semideuses vieram para cá e infelizmente o Chalé de Hermes está lotado. Mas não se preocupe, você ficará em um anexo provisório até lá. Se seu pai não tiver um chalé que o represente, não se preocupe, ficará lá até haver uma vaga.

Quíron deu uma camiseta laranja para Jasmine mostrou a ela o anexo provisório em que ficaria. O anexo nada mais era que uma pequena construção de madeira feita de qualquer jeito que ficava em algum canto atrás do Chalé de Hermes. Como era um lugar provisório, não iria precisar de muito trabalho, pois seria demolido algum dia.

Ao entrar no anexo, ela viu que o interior era todo de madeira sem nenhum acabamento, possuía seis camas e uma porta que levava ao banheiro. Três das camas, que na verdade eram futons com uma coberta áspera e vagabunda, estavam ocupadas por mais três garotas, sendo que todas tinham a mesma idade dela.

A primeira possuía a pele alva e seus cabelos ruivos escuros estavam presos em duas longas tranças rudimentares e uma curta franja cobria a testa. Seus olhos eram azuis e ela vestia calça jeans, camisa vermelha e coturnos militares marrons.

A segunda possuía pele morena, cabelos negros extremamente lisos como se fossem fios de linho negro, sendo que possuía franja e duas mechas mais curtas que as demais. Seus olhos eram de um castanho profundo e ela vestia um short branco com uma blusa azul marinho, sandálias e assessórios dourados e usava maquiagem dando destaque para o lápis de olho.

Mas foi a terceira que surpreendeu Jasmine. Ela possuía a pele pálida como se nunca tivesse conhecido o sol e olhos cinzentos, mas o que chamava realmente era seu cabelo parte preto e parte branco. Era a garota do museu de arte.

\- Você é a garota do museu!

\- Conhece ela, Helena? – Perguntou a ruiva.

\- Não. – Deu de ombros.

\- Você é a garota que me salvou mais cedo no museu em Connecticut. Você matou a minha professora, que na verdade era uma mulher serpente.

\- Deve ser isso. 

\- Como se chama? – Retornou a perguntar a ruiva, mas dessa vez direcionada para Jasmine.

\- J-Jasmine. Jasmine Oak.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la! – A ruiva se aproximou dela em um salto, agarrou sua mãe e a apertou com força. Jasmine pôde jurar que ela podia quebrar seus dedos só com aquele aperto de mão. – Sou Diana Niamburg. A garota que salvou sua vida é a Helena.

\- Helena Nifelmung. – Apresentou-se a garota de cabelo preto e branco.

\- E eu sou Raven. – Foi a vez da morena se apresentar. – Raven Oally.

\- Seremos colegas de quarto. – Anunciou Diana.

\- Quer dizer colegas de barraco! – Reclamou Raven. – Esse lugar é pior que uma espelunca!

\- E o que esperava? Um hotel cinco estrelas?

\- Esperava pelo menos uma cama descente e não um ninho de rato!

\- Pelo menos não vamos dormir no chão.

\- Mas ainda está longe de ser uma cama.

\- Eu acho que vou ao banheiro. – Disse Jasmine querendo se ver livre da discussão entre as duas. – Talvez...

\- Se dá para chamar aquilo de banheiro. – Raven a cortou.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- É melhor ver por si mesma.

Jasmine se encaminhou até a porta do banheiro e a abriu. O cômodo tinha uma tina de madeira, um balde, sabão de coco e um buraco no chão para as necessidades.

\- Eu não entro aí de jeito nenhum. – Anunciou Raven.

\- Nisso eu concordo com você. – Disse Diana. – O jantar vai começar em breve. Vamos.

Diana puxou Helena para fora enquanto Raven esperou que Jasmine colocasse a mochila em uma das camas para saírem juntas. Como Diana e Helena estavam muito na frente, Raven decidiu puxar conversa com a recém-chegada.

\- Então... – Começou a morena. – Você é grega?

\- Hã? Não, eu sou americana.

\- Então é grega.

\- Mas eu sou...

\- Eu me referiria à mitologia.

\- Eu não entendi.

\- É grega total. Mudando de assunto, quem é o seu pai divino?

\- Pai divino?

\- Somos semideusas. Todo semideus é filho de um deus e um mortal, ou seja, uma pessoa comum. Esse deus é o nosso pai divino enquanto esse mortal é o nosso pai mortal.

\- Entendi, mas não conheci nenhum dos dois.

\- Eu sinto muito. Hey, o pavilhão é logo ali. 

Raven apontou para o prédio e em seguida segurou o braço de Jasmine e começou a correr. Elas entraram e procuraram Diana e Helena nas outras mesas e se sentaram com elas em uma mesa grande amontoada de gente. No início da refeição, era costume cada um jogar um pouco de comida na fogueira como oferta para os deuses, o que não agradou Diana e Helena, mas foram obrigadas a cometer tal ato.

\- Meu pai teria um ataque se me visse fazendo isso. – Confessou a ruiva. – Não se desperdiça comida jogando-a na fogueira, ainda mais a melhor parte dela. É como cremar uma coxa de frango ou a melhor parte do javali.

\- Minha mãe odeia desperdício de comida. – Confessou Helena. – Mas não da mesma forma que meu bisavô e os filhos e netos dele.

\- Meu pai não tem problema com isso. – Disse Raven tomando um gole de suco de uva. – Mas eu tenho problema com o “beber o que quiser”.

\- Nem comenta. Eu daria tudo por um corno de cerveja, mas acho impossível de servirem isso no acampamento. – Disse Diana antes de dar outra dentada no pão com queijo e geleia de morango.

\- E eu por uma taça de vinho.

\- E é assim que os Três Maiores educam as filhas. – Comentou Helena revirando os olhos.

\- Três Maiores? – Perguntou Jasmine.

\- Na verdade são Três Grandes. – Respondeu um garoto qualquer que estava sentado perto delas. – É o termo usado para se referir a Zeus, Poseidon e Hades.

As três colegas de barraco de Jasmine olharam para o garoto com um olhar tão mortal como se fossem esfolá-lo vivo, jogar azeite nas férias e atear fogo. O garoto rapidamente se voltou para grupo que conversava.

\- A ignorância deles me enoja.

\- A culpa não é deles, Helena. – Comentou Diana. – Eles não têm culpa pelos pais não se voltarem para nada além de si mesmos.

\- Nem meu pai é assim.

\- Seu pai vê que todos podem ser uma potencial ameaça, Raven. Sorte nossa que nossos pais se dão bem.

Jasmine preferiu ficar calada, apesar de ter muitas perguntas. Não entendia nada do que elas falavam, só sabia que eram ligadas aos pais. Mais tarde começaram a chamar os novatos para serem reclamados e com isso o Chalé de Hermes vagaria. Alguns, após a reclamação, se dirigiram para as outras mesas e alguns retornaram para as mesas do Chalé de Hermes. Diana, Raven e Helena avisaram desde já que já tinham sido reclamadas, mas que seus pais não tinham representatividade. Quando foi a vez de Jasmine, ela estava nervosa, mas caminhou até o centro e ficou perto da fogueira. Não demorou para ver que o acampamento inteiro olhasse para sua cabeça, o que não esperava era que os olhos de todos se arregalassem. Murmúrios começaram a brotar das mesas e o Senhor D cuspiu a sua coca diet.

\- Mas é filha da Gaia! – Exclamou o dito Senhor D quando se recuperou.

\- Quem?

\- Ela pode querer vingar a mãe! – Gritou alguém em uma das mesas.

\- Depois de tudo que Gaia ainda deixam a filha dela entrar no acampamento?!

\- Ela é perigosa demais para continuar solta.

Copos voaram e acertaram as cabeças dos gritantes, nocauteando-os. Antes que Jasmine pudesse perceber, Diana e Raven estavam ao seu lado com porte de rainhas, mas algo dizia que estavam prontas para brigar.

\- Vocês duas, se afastem dessa garota! – Ordenou o Senhor D.

\- Por quê? Só porque é filha de Gaia? – Perguntou Diana. – Pensei que o acampamento fosse para todos os semideuses.

\- Para a filha de um deus sem representatividade, tem uma língua afiada, menina.

\- Meu pai pode não ter representatividade, mas se viesse aqui, chutaria a sua bunda sem o menor esforço.

\- IIIIIIIIHHHHHHH! – Gritou uma multidão.

\- Se seu pai estivesse aqui, eu o colocaria...

\- Deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala. Está se referindo à filha de um deus estrangeiro. Na verdade, a duas filhas de deuses estrangeiros. – Advertiu Raven. – É bom se lembrar do pacto dos Três Maiores.

O Senhor D perdeu a fala. Ele acabou liberando as três, que saíram do pavilhão. Helena as esperava na porta. O silêncio caiu sobre as garotas enquanto cruzavam o acampamento até o anexo e só foi quebrado quando estavam nele.

\- O que foi tudo aquilo? – Perguntou Jasmine. – Eu não entendi nada.

\- Quando você foi reclamada, a árvore de Gaia apareceu sobre sua cabeça. – Explicou Raven. – Você é filha de Gaia.

\- Jasmine, há várias coisas que precisa saber. – Disse Diana sentando no futon. – A primeira delas é que sua mãe não é bem vista aqui, ela tentou derrubar o Olimpo e os deuses que nele vivem, mas conseguiram impedi-la.

\- Então a minha mãe está...

\- Viva. – Concluiu Helena. – Seria burrice matá-la.

\- Gaia é responsável pela vida em Midgard. Matá-la seria o mesmo que aniquilar o planeta e a existência humana.

\- Eu não acredito nisso! – Gritou Jasmine com os olhos marejados. – Minha mãe... Ela estava viva esse tempo todo?! Eu pensei... Então ela me abandonou assim como o meu pai?! Como ela pôde?!

\- Você não sabe como as coisas funcionam. – Disse Raven segurando o ombro da outra. – Você não é como nós.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?!

\- Você é grega. Os deuses gregos vivem fazendo filhos, deixando para os outros os criarem e depois os jogam nesse acampamento para treinarem e resolverem seus problemas sem precisarem sair do Olimpo. – Disse Helena dando de ombros.

\- Isso é horrível! Quer dizer que sou só mais uma que será treinada para servir aos deuses?

\- Servir não, limpar as merdas que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer. – Disse Diana.

\- Vocês estão assustando ela! – Reclamou a morena.

\- Você sabe que isso é verdade. – Proferiu Helena.

\- Infelizmente com os gregos é assim, diferente de nós.

\- Eu ainda não entendo! Em que somos diferentes?!

\- Na mitologia. – Disseram as três em uníssono.

\- Nós não nos apresentamos adequadamente. Meu nome é Diana Niamburg e sou filha de Odin, o deus da sabedoria e da guerra, rei de Asgard e dos Aesir e supremo chefe da mitologia nórdica.

\- Meu nome é Raven Oally e sou filha de Rá, o deus do sol, o faraó dos faraós e soberano da mitologia egípcia.

\- E eu sou Helena Nifelmung, filha de Hel, a morte, senhora de Helheim e Niflheim, filha de Loki, o filho adotivo de Odin.

\- Diferente dos gregos, os deuses nórdicos e egípcios criam seus filhos. – Finalizou Diana.

Jasmine mal pôde acreditar no que ouvia. Toda aquela conversa sobre deuses e pais fazia sua cabeça girar. Elas não eram da mesma mitologia e as outras tinham sido criadas por seus pais enquanto ela nem conhecia sua mãe.

\- Jasmine, você está bem? – Perguntou a egípcia.

\- É muita informação para um dia só. – Comentou a Diana. – Precisa de tempo para digerir tudo. É melhor conversarmos mais sobre isso amanhã.

\- Eu concordo com a minha tia avó. – Disse a morena albina.

\- Tia avó é o caralho! É parenta.

\- Agora, vamos dormir porque eu estou cansada e acordo cedo pela manhã. – Disse Raven batendo as mãos. – Esse barraco maldito não tem espaço para me trocar.

\- Tem o banheiro.

\- Eu me recuso a entrar naquilo que chamam de banheiro! – Disse cruzando os braços e batendo o pé.

\- Tem o banheiro comunitário do acampamento.

\- Filhos de Rá não usam banheiros comunitários, ainda mais no meio da noite.

\- Tem uma moita lá fora.

\- Que os outros te levem, Diana! Eu prefiro me trocar na frente de vocês três a ter que me trocar em uma moita.

Diana agarrou o pulso de Jasmine e correu para fora do anexo enquanto Helena pegou a própria mochila e se trocou no banheiro.

\- Por que estamos aqui? – Perguntou a grega.

\- Porque Raven é louca. Posso tê-la conhecido hoje, mas não tenho dúvidas de que ela iria se trocar na nossa frente para não ter que fazer isso em outro lugar. Eu só não espero que não passe ninguém por aqui e resolva encher o saco sobre o que aconteceu no Pavilhão de Jantar ou nem meu pai irá salvá-los de mim.

\- Por que fizeram aquilo no jantar?

\- Você precisava de ajuda naquela hora. É uma questão de honra ajudar seus companheiros.

\- Obrigada. Você e Raven se arriscaram para me ajudar.

\- Não precisa me agradecer.

\- Eu não entendo. Helena ficou na porta. O que pretendia com isso?

\- Se Helena tivesse ido conosco, Dionísio iria surtar e causar alarde desnecessário.

\- Dionísio?

\- O Senhor D é na verdade Dionísio, o deus do vinho e das festas. Não é difícil perceber um deus.

\- Mas se ele é um deus, por que Helena o surtaria?

\- Você não conhece a mãe dela. Hel é capaz de causar temor no coração dos deuses e nem mesmo Zeus está livre dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pai divino é um termo criado e usado para se referir a deuses e pai mortal para se referir aos humanos.  
#  
O Chalé de Hermes é conhecido por abrigar além dos filhos do mesmo, os sem-chalé e os que ainda não foram reclamados.  
#  
Para os gregos, jogar um pouco de comida na fogueira é uma oferta para os deuses, principalmente Héstia, a deusa do lar, da lareira e do ambiente familiar, como demonstrado nos livros, porém para os nórdicos a prática é vista como desperdício de comida, insulto ao anfitrião e motivo para começar uma briga.  
#  
Três Maiores é um novo termo criado por mim para distinguir Zeus, Odin e Rá, pois as mitologias grega, egípcia e nórdica são amplamente conhecidas e lembradas em todo mundo, não é difícil encontrar seus mitos, difícil é encontrar das mitologias menores.  
#  
Embora a mitologia hindu seja grande e conhecida (graças à novela da Globo ou ao Smite), seu nível de conhecimento ainda é restrito e não chega à popularidade das outras três. Ela é bastante lembrada, mas não tanto quanto as outras, o mesmo vale para a celta.  
#  
Gaia é a deusa primordial e ao mesmo tempo personificação da Terra, sendo conhecida como a Deusa-Mãe ou Mãe-Terra. Na verdade é uma delas, há outros deuses que possuem a mesma função (deuses, contando com Geb, mas futuramente falarei mais sobre ele).  
#  
Odin é o deus nórdico da sabedoria e da guerra, rei de Asgard e dos Aesir, comandando não só os Aesir e Asgard como também sua mitologia.  
#  
Rá egípcio do sol, criador do mundo, enquanto Atum era o criador do cosmos, e o primeiro faraó, passando o cargo depois para Osíris e depois Hórus. Ele atravessava os céus em sua barca solar.  
#  
Hel é deusa da morte, governante de Helheim e Nifleheim fica pro futuro) e filha mais nova de Loki e Angrboda, uma giganta. Ela é metade uma mulher bonita e saudável e metade um cadáver em decomposição. Sua aparência inspirou a criação do personagem Duas-Caras. Hel não era nem boa e nem má, era apenas justa e ficava com as almas que morriam de doença, velhice ou outra forma que não fosse em batalha, as almas mortas em batalha iriam para Asgard, onde parte delas ia para Valhalla e a outra parte para o palácio de Freya. Hel também é a irmã mais nova de Fenrir, o lobo gigante, e Jormungand, a serpente de Midgard (Terra).  
#  
Dionísio é o deus do vinho, das festas, das comemorações e das orgias, é um deus pacífico, só um pouquinho estressado.  
#  
#  
#  
Puts, até eu iria querer distância daquele barraco. Veremos o que acontecerá de agora em diante.

**Author's Note:**

> Na mitologia grega, potâmides são ninfas aquáticas (náiades) associadas aos rios.  
#  
Ismene é uma potâmide, filha de Asopo e da ninfa Metope, irmã de ninfas conhecidas como Antíope e Egina.  
#  
Equidina, na mitologia grega, é conhecida como A Mãe dos monstros, era uma criatura que da cintura para cima era parte mulher e da cintura para baixo parte serpente. Hesíodo acreditava que ela era imortal, porém, de acordo com Apolodoro ela foi morta por Argos, o gigante de cem olhos, enquanto dormia. (Portal dos Mitos)  
#  
O museu Wadsworth Atheneum realmente existe e fica no Connectcut. Ele é o museu público mais antigo nos EUA e reúne pinturas impressionistas francesas e americanas, paisagens da Escola do Rio Hudson, obras-primas modernistas e obras contemporâneas, bem como coleções extensas do mobiliário norte-americano e artes decorativas. Entre elas estão obras de Salvador Dalí, Pablo Picasso e Vincent Vah Gogh. (Wikipédia)  
#  
A Escola do Rio Hudson foi um movimento artístico norte-americano que representava a síntese do romantismo e do realismo e tinha inspiração no descobrimento, na exploração e na conquista. As pinturas retratavam a natureza ou o homem coexistindo pacificamente com ela. São pinturas impressionantes que vale a pena pesquisar.  
#  
#  
#  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado, não se esqueçam de avaliar e se inscrevam no canal... Espera, discurso errado.  
Pois bem, espero que tenham gostado, há mesmo muita história por trás da história, veremos seus personagens favoritos e nem tão favoritos assim, personagens que nem sabíamos que existiam e muita, mas muita coisa nova.


End file.
